


Underneath the night sky

by georgy_mendes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama & Romance, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: Быть суперсильным не так уж прикольно, как об этом пишут. То есть, знаешь, когда ты читаешь комиксы и думаешь: «Ух ты! Будь я на его месте, то смогу совершить, что угодно, абсолютно что угодно». И совершаешь это, а потом, когда первая эйфория спадает, ты оглядываешься на самого себя и не понимаешь. Это ты? Действительно ты?





	Underneath the night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Mousy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dark_Mousy).



> Благодарности: моей альфа-группе Bee4 и Тень РА, моей незаменимой бете, Dragon with grey eyes за понимание и всему ТВ-фандому за то, что он продолжает жить и радовать нас новыми текстами)
> 
> Оформление текста и арт выполнены Dark Mousy (http://harryjpotter.diary.ru/ ). Текст написан по заявке артера на TW-Reverse 2018
> 
> Бета: MissShue

No one knows what it's like  
You and me, you and I  
Underneath the night sky  
You and me, you and I  
  
robot koch featuring john lamonica – nitesky

 

  
  
У Дерека длинный послужной список. Ведьмы, демоны, баньши, оборотни, химеры и прочие твари. Дерек в принципе думает, что его уже ничем не удивить. Но это происходит, когда на пороге его дома снова появляется Скотт. В стае даже бытует шутка: Скотт – предвестник бед, Скотт – как символ неприятностей. Поэтому Эрика, когда сообщает о незваном госте, обязательно закатывает глаза.  
  
Дерек ощущает легкое раздражение. Ну или не совсем легкое. Хотя его сложно винить за это. Всего два альфы на чертов крошечный Бикон-Хиллз, и именно со Скоттом всегда приключается всякое дерьмо, которое расхлебывать приходится конечно же Дереку. Всегда Дереку, потому что Дерек взрослее, опытнее и не лезет на рожон.  
  
\- Стайлз что? – еще раз переспрашивает Дерек, чтобы окончательно увериться в том, что все-таки услышал пару секунд назад.  
  
\- Стайлз – Супермен, - повторяет Скотт. И Бойд не сдерживает смешок больше похожий на хрюканье. Эрика отворачивается, чтобы скрыть улыбку, а Айзек отрывается от ноутбука.  
  
Дерек начинает злиться.  
  
\- В каком смысле?  
  
Теперь хрюкают двое: Бойд и Эрика. Дерек приструняет их коротким угрожающим взглядом. Его беты невыносимы, дай им волю, Дерек это знает и сжимает стальной кулак при любом намеке на предосудительное поведение. Будь на месте Скотта другой альфа, и ссоры не миновать, но Скотт – это Скотт. Ему простительно многое, за что Дерек оторвал другому оборотню голову, потому что Скотт – глупый щенок-альфа.  
  
\- Стайлз теперь обладает _силой_ , - с ударением говорит Скотт.  
  
\- Силой говорить без умолку несколько часов кряду? Всем это и так известно.  
  
\- Нет, это другая сила. Настоящая сила. Несколько месяцев назад Стайлз начал обучение у Дитона, как ты знаешь, - Дерек кивнул на это заявление, потому что целесообразность подобной учебы они обсуждали вместе со Скоттом на ежемесячном Совете. Наличие двух альф в одном маленьком городе требовало недюжинной согласованности, тем более что ни тот, ни другой не хотели объединять силы. – Дитон получил от мисс Морелл, его сестры, по почте камень… Они со Стайлзом начали изучение этого артефакта…  
  
\- Но, - чеканит Дерек.  
  
\- Я еще не сказал «но».  
  
\- Всегда есть «но», переходи уже к сути.  
  
Скотт виновато посматривает на Дерека.  
  
\- Стайлз несколько превысил полномочия, - начинает он.  
  
Эрика подхватывается и прогуливается по лофту, нарезая вокруг них круги. Бойд кашляет, скрывая очередной смешок, а Айзек, тяжело вздохнув, закрывает свой ноутбук, видимо, смирившись с мыслью, что поработать не выйдет.  
  
\- Говори, - приказывает Дерек, и Скотт торопливо облизывает нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Никто не знал, что камень опасен… Стайлз всего лишь хотел провести спектральный анализ, как его учили в Квантико…  
  
\- Спектральный анализ магического артефакта? Вы это серьезно?  
  
\- Да, - коротко выдыхает Скотт. – Это казалось не такой уж плохой идеей, Дерек…  
  
\- Учитывая, что ты стоишь тут и объясняешься мне. Это-была-плохая-идея. Если с ним что-то случилось в результате – это плохо. Если мне придется иметь с этим чем-то дело – это плохо. Если он разрушил артефакт, и Морелл пришлет инспекторов – это плохо, Скотт. Я еще не дослушал эту историю, но я чувствую аромат дерьма…  
  
\- Прости, - с трудом выдавливает он. – Мы не знали… Стайлз не знал…  
  
\- Что?! Чего этот непоседливый кусок кретина еще не знает?.. Мне казалось, что он обладает неиссякаемым источником информации и зачатками мозга…  
  
Дерек не успевает договорить, как его стальная дверь вместе с откосом и кусками стены падает на пол. Так словно ее оторвали с лёгкостью крыла бабочки. Дерек на секунду не может поверить, что это произошло. Его дверь просто взяла и упала на пол в клубах пыли от рассыпанной штукатурки.  
  
Эрика дергается, словно желает выпрыгнуть из тесного топа. Бойд выпускает когти, а Айзек рычит. Только Скотт сохраняет спокойствие в этой бездне хаоса, и это больше всего беспокоит Дерека, в первый момент решившего, что это нападение. Но это явно не неожиданное вторжение, потому что запах слишком знаком им всем.  
  
В лофт аккуратно входит Стайлз. Его кеды крошат куски штукатурки, рассыпанной по плиточному полу. На нем обтрепанные джинсы еще школьных времен, Дерек мог бы поклясться, что именно в них он видел Стайлза в лесу, когда они искали «ингалятор».  
  
\- Стайлз… - тихо роняет Скотт.  
  
\- Стайлз! – восклицает Эрика.  
  
\- Стайлз?! – в унисон выстреливают Айзек и Бойд.  
  
\- Я прошу прощения, - говорит он с долей смущения. Дерек не верит своим глазам. Не верит, что все это сделал Стайлз.  
  
\- Видел бы ты, что стало с моим домом, когда он споткнулся и влетел в стену, - внезапно замечает Скотт, вполголоса обращаясь к Дереку. – Можно смело ставить новое окно, мама до сих пор со мной не разговаривает. Его силы хватит, чтобы разнести это здание в крошку.  
  
Стайлз морщится на последнюю реплику Скотта, а после демонстративно накидывает на обритую под ежик голову капюшон. Он выглядит как открытый протест: еще секунда – и последует вспышка.  
  
\- Мой слух теперь тоже… стал лучше, Скотт, - в его глазах мелькает застывшая обида, но Дерек почему-то не чувствует раскаяния. Стайлз, на удивление, молчалив, а это всегда не к добру.  
  
\- Ты мог бы не рушить мой дом?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, а затем незаметно прячет крепко стиснутые кулаки. Но Дерек замечает этот жест, как и многое другое в поведении Стайлза.  
  
\- Я не нарочно.  
  
\- Бойд, двери! - указывает Дерек, следом подходит к Стайлзу и дергает его за руку. Тот не сопротивляется, и Дереку кажется таким диким, что в этом тщедушном теле на данный момент сосредоточено столько силы.  
  
Бойд с трудом и только с помощью Айзека ставит на место тяжелую массивную дверь, но она все равно не держится в проеме. Эрика мастерит подпорку из стеллажа, но удалось ли ей, Дерек не видит. Они со Скоттом идут к окну, у которого стоит старый кожаный диван.  
  
\- Садитесь, - приказывает он. – Оба.  
  
Стайлз неаккуратно падает на сиденье, цепляясь за подлокотник, и тот, как присохшая корка, отваливается от основания. Дерек глазам своим не верит.  
  
\- В тебя вселился демон крушения?!  
  
\- Нет! - Стайлз приставляет подлокотник и исподлобья смотрит в его сторону. Этот взгляд очень похож на тот, которым его одарил Скотт, когда осознал, что стал оборотнем. - Я не специально.  
  
\- Не заметно.  
  
\- Дерек! – умоляющим голосом говорит Скотт.  
  
Дерек угрожающе смотрит на них, не зная с чего начать. Стайлз кажется слишком взвинченным, чтобы можно было выплеснуть на него хотя бы часть раздражения. А еще Стайлз открыто не смотрит в его сторону. И это бесит еще сильнее, чем его новые силы.  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить…  
  


  
  
Дереку всегда казалось, что он мог выделить каждый из монументальных этапов своей жизни. Такие как отъезд из Бикон-Хиллз на долгие семь лет в надежде защитить свою семью, смерть Кейт на пепелище старого дома в лесу или болезненный разрыв с Брейден. Тот день, когда Морелл назначила его развивать силу Стайлза, стал еще одним таким моментом, а он совершенно этого не заметил.  
  
Не понял, насколько важно все происходящее.  
  
\- Стая Скотта, состоящая из трех оборотней и человека, слишком слаба, - жалуется Дитон спустя неделю после их встречи в лофте. – Он не сможет дать Стайлзу точку опоры.  
  
Они оба стоят во дворике ветклиники, наблюдая, как Стайлз осваивает одну из еще неизведанных способностей: Супер Скорость. За семь дней Стайлз доказал, что умеет крушить с силой Халка, левитировать предметы, как Х-меновская Джин Грей, и передвигаться со скоростью света, подобно Ртути.  
  
Стайлз носится так быстро, что его силуэт смазывается в неясную тень. Даже волчий глаз Дерека не может ухватить изображение целиком. И уже давно следует признать, что Стайлз во много раз сильнее их всех вместе взятых. В нем хватит силы, чтобы устроить апокалипсис локального масштаба, что делает его практически богом на Земле.  
  
И если бы силой обладал не Стайлз, Дерека это серьезно озаботило бы.  
  
\- Теперь он почти как Флэш, - самодовольно говорит Скотт, пока его друг нарушает все законы физики. – Еще немного, и начнет спасать людей, как в комиксах. Ему определенно нужен костюм и хороший пиар.  
  
\- Пока людей стоит спасать от него.  
  
\- Не совсем справедливое наблюдение, - глубокомысленно изрекает Дитон. – Было бы глупо не воспользоваться силами Стайлза.  
  
Дерек удивлен.  
  
\- Он не контролирует свои силы. Даже самому сильному оборотню нужно по меньшей мере полгода, чтобы овладеть новыми навыками. Стайлз неаккуратен, как торнадо.  
  
\- Но все же лучше, чем было примерно неделю назад? – парирует Дитон, казалось совершенно не замечая, что Стайлз ведет себя как гиперактивный ребенок. Зато Дерек это видит хотя бы потому, что Стайлз все еще держится своих подростковых обид.  
  
Когда Дитон со Скоттом возвращаются в здание, чтобы обсудить какие-то менторские детали, Дерек остается. Стайлз сбавляет скорость так, словно энергия убывает из него, как воздух из надутого до предела шара. Он даже не запыхался, хотя щеки и алеют. Идея Скотта о костюме так и не обрела свое воплощение, но у Стайлза на груди красуется значок Бэтмена.  
  
\- И снова разочарование… - с подначкой говорит он, останавливаясь рядом с Дереком.  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
\- Ты считаешь все это несусветной глупостью, верно?  
  
\- Это? – демонстративно переспрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз обиженно поджимает губы.  
  
\- Сказки о супергероях. Меня. Мои силы.  
  
\- Теперь ты один из них, Стайлз. Как герой комикса, верно?  
  
\- Я не хотел этого, но теперь могу размазать тебя по стенке. Теперь я не тот дрожащий кусок плоти, которым был.  
  
\- Сила – это то, к чему ты стремился? – прохладно спрашивает Дерек, не скрывая осуждения.  
  
\- Сила – это то, что ты уважаешь. И ты это знаешь лучше, чем я.  
  
Стайлз делает шаг к выходу, Дерек не может сдержаться и хватает его за локоть. Всего мгновение, и он уже летит в стену – мощный удар и падение. Легкие вспышки боли тут же успокаивает жар регенерации, но кости все равно срастаются с неохотой. Стайлз смахнул его, как насекомое, приземлившееся на ворот рубашки.  
  
Шум привлекает Скотта, он вываливается из дверей, готовясь отразить неожиданную атаку – альфа до мозга костей. Дитон следует за ним, как всегда спокойный и невозмутимый.  
  
Стайлз ничего не объясняет и уходит. И Дерек наблюдает за ним, все еще лежа на земле и чувствуя, как боль понемногу отступает.  
  


  
  
Дерек самоустраняется от обучения Стайлза, контролю над его новыми силами. У него есть своя стая и куча дел, которые требуют его внимания. Но не проходит и недели, как Стайлза показывают по телевизору.  
  
Обычно Дерек не смотрит новости. Чаще всего он даже не помнит, что у него есть телевизор. Зато его беты любят развалиться на диване (покалеченном Стайлзом), уплетая куриные ножки во фритюре или чипсы и смотреть автомобильные погони по Национальному каналу. Но сегодня героем новостей стал парень в красной худи и маске Зорро, которая ничуть не скрывает россыпь родинок на щеке и невозможно широкие губы. Дерек узнал был его из тысячи других только по этим двум приметам.  
  
\- Что за черт… - не может сдержать возмущение Дерек, но тут на экране показывается вечно печальное лицо шерифа Бикон-Хиллз – отца Стайлза. Репортаж ведет элегантная блондинка в тесном костюме, она явно взволнована. Шериф же, напротив, уже устал выступать с заявлениями.  
  
_\- Камера торгового центра «Неметон» зафиксировала, как неизвестный в маске освободил заложников._  
  
\- Во времена Супермена не было столько скрытых камер! – смеется Эрика, помахивая перед лицом куриной ножкой. – Это эра интернета, трюк с очками уже давно устарел, мистер Кент. Неужели он думает, что, напялив маску, кого-то обманет?  
  
Шериф откашливается, в его глазах плещется раздражение.  
  
_\- После захвата торгового центра в участок пришло требование о выкупе заложников и транспортном средстве. Когда здание окружили и закрыли доступ к посещению, это неминуемо привлекло прессу и просочилось на экраны. Доброжелатель, кем бы он ни оказался, явно был информирован со стороны. К сожалению, на камерах сложно понять, кто это был. Все произошло слишком быстро…_  
  
_\- Но у нас все же есть фото этого смельчака_ , - перебивает журналистка, и на экран выводят немного размытое лицо Стайлза в чертовой маске.  
  
\- Почему Скотт не запретил ему высовываться? – задает риторический вопрос Бойд. – Он едва ли контролирует себя. Чуть не разнес весь чертов торговый центр. Интересно, шериф в курсе?  
  
\- А его одежда? – продолжает Эрика. – Худи и джинсы? Мог бы нарядиться как Пол Баньян, и то было бы интереснее!  
  
\- Ему никогда не отрастить нормальную бороду, даже через десять лет, - задумчиво замечает Айзек, словно именно наличие или отсутствие растительности на лице Стайлза делало ситуацию настолько глупой.  
  
_\- Операция была выполнена нечистоплотно_ , - снова подает голос шериф.  
  
_\- Вы о стрельбе?  
  
\- Верно. Когда доброжелатель неаккуратно проник в здание, захватчики начали стрелять. Одного из заложников ранили, материальный ущерб…_  
  
_\- Но ведь цели доброжелателя полиции были добрыми? Он лично доставил пострадавшую в больницу и, как показалось нашему корреспонденту, даже заигрывал с ней._  
  
В кармане вибрирует телефон, и Дерек снимает трубку. Звонит Скотт.  
  
\- Это была Лидия. Стайлз бы не пошел туда, если бы не она, - без лишних церемоний говорит он, и Дерек отходит подальше от телевизора.  
  
Лидия – еще одно имя, которое Дерек предпочел бы забыть.  
  
\- Не думаю, что она хотела бы этого.  
  
\- Я действительно должен опять умолять? – интересуется Скотт.  
  
\- Ты бы мог.  
  
Скотт тяжело вздыхает.  
  
\- Помоги нам. Только ты сможешь справиться с его силой.  
  
\- И что я должен делать? Гладить его по головке и позволять творить, что угодно, только потому, что он стал чертовски силен? Я его не боюсь.  
  
\- И он это понимает, Дерек. Более чем, но ты ему нужен. Только не говори, что я тебе это сказал. Стайлз меня убьет.  
  
Дерек делает глубокий вдох и на минуту зажмуривается. Ему как никому другому тяжело со Стайлзом по многим причинам, не последняя из них – никуда не девшееся обоюдное желание. Но Дерек скорее позволил бы подвесить себя за яйца, чем прикоснуться к школьнику-малолетке.  
  
Стайлз этого не понял. А спустя годы они привыкли игнорировать ранее вспыхивавшие искры. Дерек был готов забыть о неловком разговоре, который у них состоялся и неумелых приставаниях Стайлза, но вот тот вряд ли забыл. Каждый раз, когда им приходилось пересекаться, Стайлз смотрел на него так, будто Дерек был монстром, что казалось в корне несправедливым.  
  
Он не был ни злым, ни жестоким. Но еще лучше Дерек знал, что как только подпустит к себе Стайлза, обратной дороги не будет.  
  


  
  
Стайлз в полумраке заходящего солнца сидит на заднем дворе дома Стилински и курит электронную сигарету. В воздухе разливается химический аромат груши, который раздражает Дерека, потому что маскирует запах самого Стайлза.  
  
Его вздернутый профиль подсвечивается светом соседского фонаря, и Дерек все еще не верит, что Стайлзу уже двадцать три. На вид ему не больше восемнадцати и ни годом меньше.  
  
\- Никогда не думал, что будет так забавно знать о приходе гостя еще до того, как он постучит в дверь, - Стайлз даже не поворачивается в его сторону.  
  
\- Я не стучал в твою дверь.  
  
\- Ты слишком крут для этого. Я не закрывал окно в своей комнате, ты мог бы заскочить в него…  
  
\- Как отец? – спрашивает Дерек, игнорируя двойной подтекст слов Стайлза.  
  
Тот делает еще одну затяжку из своей искусственной сигареты.  
  
\- Не разговаривает со мной и просил держаться подальше.  
  
\- Он прав, - поддерживает Дерек.  
  
\- За последние три недели я получил миллион советов о том, чего я не должен делать, но никто так и не сказал мне о том, как мне поступать дальше. Как будет правильнее всего. Я не могу прятаться всю жизнь.  
  
\- Никто и не просит.  
  
\- Все, что у меня чертовски хорошо выходит, - это портить все. Морелл так и не дала мне ответ, что со всем этим делать. А если это навсегда? Если я всегда буду неуклюжим средоточием всех бед в городе?  
  
\- Значит, ты научишься жить с этим. Как научился Скотт.  
  
\- Лидия говорит, камень меня выбрал.  
  
Дерек присаживается рядом с ним, несмотря на едкий пар сигареты. Стайлз кажется таким несчастным, хотя еще недавно радовался новообретенному дару.  
  
\- Очень похоже на правду, - говорит он.  
  
\- Лидия была согласна с отцом и Скоттом, я не должен был устраивать переполох. Теперь обо мне трубит вся пресса Бикон-Хиллз. Я – новая сенсация этого города. Дерек… - Стайлз поворачивается и ловит его взгляд. – Ты не обязан меня жалеть… у тебя своя стая. Они твоя семья.  
  
Дерек не хочет говорить о своих целях, вместо этого он выхватывает у него сигарету. Отвлекает от сумбура в голове, который преследует Стайлза с самого его рождения на свет.  
  
\- Зачем ты куришь это дерьмо? – спрашивает Дерек.  
  
\- Меня немного успокаивает. Быть суперсильным не так уж прикольно, как об этом пишут. То есть, знаешь, когда ты читаешь комиксы и думаешь: «Ух ты! Будь я на его месте, то смогу совершить, что угодно, абсолютно что угодно». И совершаешь это, а потом, когда первая эйфория спадает, ты оглядываешься на самого себя и не понимаешь. Это ты? Действительно ты? Даже Лидия… она была не очень рада тому, что я спас ее.  
  
\- Пострадали люди.  
  
\- Но не из-за меня же! Дерек, я ведь не хочу причинить кому-то боль. Но они все, когда поняли, что я… спас их. Они были благодарны и в то же время… Их глаза, в них был страх. Они боялись меня… И тогда я сам начал бояться себя. Я просто услышал, что она – Лидия – там, в том здании, и меня уже было не остановить. А если бы в опасности был отец? Скотт? Или… ты?  
  
Дерек молчит, хотя ему было что ответить на это. Он знает, что Стайлз скажет следующим, потому что испытывал подобное на собственной шкуре. Быть альфой, быть силой – не так-то просто, как все думают.  
  
\- Я мог бы убить. Убил бы их. На мгновение меня накрыла тьма, когда я нес ее в клинику. Эта тьма затопила меня, и я до сих пор чувствую ее отголоски в себе.  
  
\- Ты влюблен, - Дерек говорит нейтральным тоном, стараясь не выдать ни одной своей истинной эмоции.  
  
\- Был влюблен когда-то, - задумчиво отвечает Стайлз. – Но она все еще слишком много для меня значит…  
  
\- У вас были отношения, это нормально.  
  
Стайлз презрительно хмыкает.  
  
\- Отношения? Я пытался забыть тебя. И все еще в этом не преуспел… - Дерек открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Хотя бы что-нибудь, но Стайлз продолжает: - Я знаю, это жалко. Ты четко дал понять, что не хочешь иметь с нами дел. Из-за меня ты разделил стаи, бросил Скотта… Ты так хотел, чтобы я не показывался тебе на глаза. Мы не сможем работать вместе, Дерек...  
  
\- Это неправда.  
  
\- Со стороны Скотта было очень мило позвать тебя.  
  
Дерек неодобрительно качает головой.  
  
\- Я дам тебе время, Стайлз. И буду рад видеть, если ты передумаешь.  
  
Стайлз встает со ступеньки и вытирает руки о штанины джинсов.  
  
\- Тебя давно не прикладывали?  
  
\- Давно не было достойного противника.  
  
Стайлз не может скрыть улыбку, которая расползается на губах. Дерек знает, что ему приятно. Что ему нужно это услышать. И что Стайлз хочет не только этого, но еще слишком рано.  
  
Чересчур рано. Поэтому Дерек тоже встает и идет к дороге, где припарковано его Камаро. Стайлз наблюдает за ним до самого поворота за дом.  
  


  
  
\- Росомаха! – жестикулируя через весь стол, кричит Эрика, и Дерек невольно кривится. – Хватит носить балахоны, покажи нам немного секса.  
  
Стайлз давится смехом. И Дерек в который раз понимает, что было правильным решением свести две стаи вместе. Его лофт выдержал осаду Стайлзом, полудюжину оборотней тоже как-нибудь переживет.  
  
Угощением озаботилась Эрика, после того как Дерек послал Бойда в круглосуточный маркет за чипсами и заказал пиццу. Она отменила заказ, бросая на него разгневанные взгляды, и позвонила в ресторан азиатской кухни. И вот теперь за столом собрались все представители мистической фауны города. Баньши, оборотни, друид и Стайлз.  
  
\- Еще будут предложения? – спрашивает он. Выбирать Стайлзу новый имидж супергероя стало новым развлечением, как узнал Дерек, у всех было по этому поводу свое мнение. Даже у его стаи.  
  
\- Зорро-бой, - добавляет Лиам, дирижируя палочкой. – Хейден сказала, что в школе все так зовут Парня-которого-нельзя-называть.  
  
\- Тот-кого-нельзя-называть был антигероем, - возмущается Скотт. – Стайлз прикладывает свою силу к благим целям.  
  
\- Скажите это моему отцу. Стоит мне открыть рот, он вспоминает каждый мой промах и грозит сердечным приступом. Хотя я не могу его винить, после того как оторвал дверцу холодильника, испугавшись поливальной машины.  
  
\- Его скорее хватит приступ от жареных куриных крылышек из «T.G.I. Fridays», - тянет Лидия. – Недавно я видела его машину у ресторана.  
  
Стайлз на это беспомощно улыбается. Но улыбка ненастоящая, и Дерек это знает. Совсем неудивительно, что вскоре после окончания приема пищи Стайлз сбегает на балкон. Дерек идет за ним.  
  
Стайлз стоит у перил с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь ветром, который треплет его отрастающие волосы. С тех пор как стаи разделились, это первый дружеский совместный вечер. Дереку немного неловко за откровенную щенячью радость Скотта, которую чувствуют даже его новые беты.  
  
Дерек для них как какое-то божество, в отличие от Стайлза, о котором все заботятся, словно он из стекла сделан. Дерек понимает их чувства, потому что не может воспринимать Стайлза как неуязвимого супергероя. Стайлз кажется слишком уязвимым.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты не отказался прийти.  
  
\- Скотт бы меня убил. Он уже давно хотел найти с тобой общий язык. Я чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним за то, что разрушил ваши альфа-отношения.  
  
\- Ты этого не делал.  
  
\- Невольно. И не нужно оправдывать меня.  
  
Дерек делает шаг вперед, вплотную приближаясь к Стайлзу и касаясь его плеча.  
  
\- Я хочу кое-что показать тебе. Не уходи со всеми.  
  
По коже Стайлза разливается волна мурашек, а взгляд становится отрешенным и беззащитным. Такого Стайлза Дерек еще не видел. Он словно просит о надежде и ласке.  
  


  
  
Дерек прощается со стаей и идет на парковку. Никто из них не готов афишировать отношения, которые еще не начались, поэтому Стайлз уходит со всеми. Но не уезжает, а ждет его у машины.  
  
\- И что же ты хотел мне показать? – интересуется Стайлз, прислонившись к капоту его Камаро.  
  
Дерек понимает, что Стайлз вполне может нечаянно толкнуть его машину в стену, но пока кажется, что все под контролем. Ключи обжигают руку, а волнение, которое Дерек не испытывал со старшей школы, нарастает.  
  
\- Садись в машину.  
  
\- Не боишься, что я оторву дверцу у твоей крошки?  
  
\- Хочешь прокатиться с ветерком? – Дерек осматривает его с ног до головы, и на щеках Стайлза разливается румянец. Его смущение и нервное возбуждение передаются и Дереку.  
  
В машине Стайлз почти не говорит, но явно крутит в голове какую-то мысль.  
  
\- После нашего с тобой разговора… - начинает он. – Я понял, что должен сделать, и Скотт со мной полностью согласен.  
  
\- Просветишь меня? - Дерек выезжает на обочину и останавливает машину. Ему хочется смотреть Стайлзу в глаза при разговоре.  
  
\- Все эти шутки об имидже и геройстве. Я не супергерой, я не такой парень, как Кларк Кент. Я не могу играть сам за себя, мне нужно чувствовать себя в команде. Так было и в школе. Я чертовски плохо играл в лакросс, но каждую игру мою задницу было не оторвать от скамейки запасных. Я болел за своих…  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что тебе не важно будешь ли ты главным?  
  
\- Ты альфа, ты знаешь… Это ответственность, и я к такому не приспособлен. Я этого не просил.  
  
\- Тебе никто не нужен, Стайлз. Ты сам по себе уникален, не то, кем ты стал, а то, что ты из себя представляешь. Твой характер, твоя личность, то, что ты можешь предложить другим. Тебе не обязательно носить костюм для этого.  
  
\- Я хочу предложить себя тебе. Свою помощь в обмен на то, что ты примешь Скотта.  
  
\- Я и так его приму со временем.  
  
\- Все равно я не хочу становиться Зорро-боем или изюминкой вечерних новостей. Черт, прошло уже больше недели, а я все еще боюсь лишний раз включать телевизор!  
  
Дерек отворачивается и смотрит на дорогу, мимо пролетает чей-то автомобиль. Ему кажется, что он попал в какую-то отдельную вселенную, где ему встретился новый подвид человека.  
  
\- Я правильно тебя понимаю, больше не будет вылазок в маске?  
  
\- Я буду действовать только в рамках поставленного плана и больше не хочу огласки. Это ставит под угрозу работу отца и ваши жизни. Дитон разъяснил мне всю плюсы и минусы потери конфиденциальности.  
  
Дерек сжимает руки на руле.  
  
\- Я хочу показать тебе одно место, туда часто возила меня мать. Оно особенное для меня, а ты – особенный человек.  
  
\- Дерек… - Стайлз кладет ладонь на его руку и нежно стискивает пальцы.  
  
Дерек не может сдержаться. Слишком много времени прошло зря. Стайлз от неожиданности приоткрывает рот, и Дерек целует. Их поцелуй грубый и голодный, словно глоток воздуха после долгого нахождения под водой, и возбуждение не заставляет себя ждать, накатывая океанской волной.  
  
Стайлз дергает за ремень безопасности, вырвав с корнем застежку. Но Дерек не замечает, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и не отрываясь от губ.  
  
\- О, мой бог! Дерек… - тихо шепчет Стайлз. – Дерек… Куда ты собирался меня отвезти?..  
  
\- В охотничий домик нашей семьи.  
  
\- Надеюсь, там есть кровать? – бормочет он. – Не подумай, что я не уважаю твои светлые воспоминания о матери, но я ждал этого пять долбанных лет…  
  
Дерек не заставляет себя долго упрашивать и заводит машину. Он не планировал спать со Стайлзом, просто хотел поговорить. Перебросить еще один мостик между ними, но Стайлз, как обычно и бывает, выбивает его из колеи. На дорогах безлюдно, поэтому они доезжают за четверть часа.  
  
Охотничий дом находится за чертой города, возле озера. После заката вода выглядит как чернильное пятно, едва отливающее серебром. Небо наглухо затянуто тучами, так что даже луны не видно. Дерек не успевает достать ключи, как Стайлз срывает замок. Входная дверь отлетает в стену, и кажется, что Стайлз раскрошит ее, как и его дверь.  
  
Но затем они снова целуются, и Дерек не думает ни о двери, ни о брошенной на лужайке машине. Стайлз заталкивает его в гостиную и опрокидывает на диван. Подушки немного пыльные, но Дереку плевать. Стайлз слишком хочет этого, они оба слишком этого хотят. Пуговица на джинсах Дерека попросту отваливается, когда Стайлз дергает за нее, а после спускается от губ к паху.  
  
Ладонь на основании члена, губы ласкают головку. Это даже немного страшно, потому что Стайлз вполне может забыться и одним неосторожным движением оставить его без члена. Но эти мысли быстро исчезают, когда Стайлз наклоняется и пропускает его глубже, до самого горла, а затем начинает сосать. Неторопливо и с явным удовольствием, рассылая все новые и новые импульсы желания по всему телу.  
  
Дерек хватает его за короткие пряди на затылке и притягивает голову ближе. Он не думает о том, где Стайлз этому научился и как много мужчин было в его жизни до него. Дерек устал сожалеть о невозможном и даже надеяться не смеет, что будет у Стайлза первым.  
  
Но это происходит, когда Стайлз, оторвавшись от его члена, достает презерватив и неловко признается:  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать, потому что я еще ни разу не был снизу. Не то, чтобы я никогда ни с кем не был… В колледже… Я пробовал, просто не так, - оправдывается он.  
  
Дерек закрывает ему рот рукой и дергает на себя, подминая на узком сиденье дивана.  
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
Стайлз нервно смеется.  
  
\- О’кей.  
  
Дерек задирает на нем футболку и прикладывается губами к животу, вдыхая запах его возбуждения. Стайлз порядком завелся, судя по бугру в его джинсах, но Дерек не хочет спешить, наслаждаясь теплом его кожи. Ему кажется, что за этим занятием он мог бы провести не один час, изучая Стайлза.  
  
\- Дерек… - требует он. – Дерек, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Стайлз…  
  
Они оба принимают участие в стаскивании со Стайлза джинсов, Дерек ехидно хмыкает, когда видит на его трусах эмблему «Звездных войн».  
  
\- Если ты не хочешь доводить до конца…  
  
\- Я хочу! Давай сделаем это.  
  
\- Ты не пошлешь меня в стену, если я сделаю тебе больно.  
  
Стайлз отрицательно мотает головой.  
  
\- Я буду хорошо себя вести.  
  
Дерек тянется за презервативом, а затем раскатывает его по стволу. Стайлз наблюдает за ним лежа, и в его глазах плещется игривый огонек. Дерек понимает значение этого взгляда, только когда ложится сверху и приставляет кончик члена к его заднице.  
  
\- Когда мне было шестнадцать, я проигрывал эту сцену в голове раз за разом, но никогда не думал, что это будет…  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Внезапно. Несовершенно. Немного страшновато, если честно.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, Стайлз.  
  
\- Я знаю. Это ведь ты, Дерек, ты никогда не лажаешь…  
  
Дерек легонько толкается, чтобы заткнуть его, и это срабатывает. Стайлз тугой, и кажется сначала, что в него и палец не засунешь, - так сильно он сжимается. Однако спустя пару секунд он полностью расслабляется, и Дерек проталкивается внутрь, чувствуя, как по виску стекает пот.  
  
Стайлз держит его за бедра, и Дереку кажется, что он под тотальным контролем. Но стоит немного пошевелиться, и Стайлз пускает, хоть из его глаз и текут слезы. Дерек сдается и начинает вытягивать боль, но Стайлз быстро просит прекратить. И остается лишь одно: рывки его члена внутри чужого тела, дрожь, скользящая по позвоночнику, и жалобные стоны Стайлза.  
  
\- Тебе больно?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Я могу прекратить. Подождать немного…  
  
\- Дерек, только попробуй!  
  
Дерек замирает, но Стайлз вскидывает бедра, и контроль летит под откос. Еще немного, и Дерека накрывает оргазм, а Стайлз все еще возбужден, его член торчит вверх, как указательная стрелка. Дерек снимает презерватив и берет Стайлза за бедра, тянет боль и касается кончиками губ члена.  
  
Стайлз коротко дышит и едва слышно постанывает. Дерек думает о Стайлзе, каким тот был в школьные годы, и понимает, что никогда бы не простил себе отношений с ребенком. Теперь Стайлз точно знает, что хочет его. А Дерек знает, что уже давно без ума от Стайлза.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он Дереку. – О Господи! Я так тебя люблю!  
  
Дерек берет в рот его член и доводит Стайлза до желанного удовольствия. Впитывает каждую дрожь, каждый вздох и любуется его раскрасневшимся лицом и красными губами.  
  
\- Может, поищем спальню и продолжим? – предлагает Дерек, когда Стайлз приходит в себя и начинает шарить по комнате взглядом, разыскивая трусы.  
  
\- А здесь есть еда, постельное белье и нагреватель для воды?  
  
\- Еды нет, только консервы. Все остальное есть.  
  
\- Суп из баночки? – у Стайлза загорелись глаза. – Я обожаю их.  
  
\- Кто бы в этом сомневался, - Дерек встал и подтянул джинсы.  
  
\- Ей, никакого сарказма, приятель! Ты говоришь с бывшим мастером саркастических замечаний.  
  
\- И балаболом.  
  
\- Что?!  
  
\- Если бы ты на самом деле любил суп из баночки, то уже был бы на кухне. Ты ведь можешь передвигаться как молния.  
  
\- Не зная планировки дома, я боюсь проложить пару дверей.  
  
\- Посмотрим, что ты запоешь утром, я планирую устроить пробежку голышом вокруг озера, - Дерек всегда так делает, когда сбегает из города. Устраивает себе выходной от всех обязательств и спускает волка с цепи.  
  
Стайлз не реагирует на подначку и расплывается в улыбке.  
  
\- Для того, чтобы увидеть тебя в чем мать родила, я бы просыпался на рассвете каждое утро. Нужно только сказать всем, что у нас медовый месяц, и запретить любые посещения.  
  


 


End file.
